Bella's encounter
by Laury-Whitlock
Summary: Drabble i wrote when i first got fanfic, couldn't be bothered to type it myself, so i got a friend to do that for me. Haven't yet worked out how to delete this yet, so until the it stays. So... DO NOT CLICK! oh yeah also abandoned... sorry... Xx
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV: (In the forest after Edward has left)

Why? Why did he leave? What was he tired of? Was he tired of my walking speed? Probably not, since he's been carrying me around everywhere that's not in view. Was he tired of Charlie's slow pace at accepting him in my life? Or was he tired of holding his breath around me while I had my period?

I haven't had my period in a while, so that's probably not it. When _was_ my last period? 5 weeks and 6 days ago, that's… 41 days.

What the hell is going on?

A nudge from inside me told me what was going on. I was pregnant.

My mind went back to 3 weeks ago. When Edward accidentally left his boundaries down. He never forgave himself for the pain he caused me, even thought I told him I never remembered any pain. But there was no way I could be pregnant, the only person I had ever had sex with was a _vampire_ for fucks sake.

Rosalie and Esme would have definitely have found a way to have children if it were possible.

I pressed a hand to my abdominal, where already there was a bump. How is this possible?

Except I'm a human. They could not conceive a child, because they were frozen in the state in which they passed from human to inhuman. Totally unchanging. And human women's bodies had to change to bear children. The constant change of a monthly cycle for one thing, and then the bigger changes needed to accommodate a growing child. But mine could.

Mine did.

I touched the bump on my stomach that had not been there yesterday.

And human men-well hey pretty much stayed the same from puberty to death. I remembered a random bit of trivia, gleaned from who knows where: Charlie Chaplin had been in his seventies when he fathered his youngest child.

Men had no such things as child-bearing years or cycles of fertility. Of course, how would anyone know if vampire men could father children, when their partners were not able?

What vampire on Earth would have the restraint necessary to test the theory with a human women? Or the inclination?

I could think of only one.

I broke down sobbing on the forest floor. How was I supposed to look after a child, when I couldn't look after myself with him gone?

The last thing I remember was a black-haired, golden-eyed stranger, picking me up and sprinting off into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV:

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar bed. Yesterdays memories came rushing back and I burst into tears. Almost as soon as I made a noise, a stranger ran through the door. She had golden, wavy hair, was beautiful, with matching golden eyes. Her outfit was a simple black, strapless top with a gold, many-chain necklace and navy skinny jeans. She also had cute navy and black heels on.

"Hello. What's the matter?" She asked, slightly too fast. This brought a smile to my mouth. She was obviously a vampire.

"Sorry. It's just I miss him." I answered and immediately started sobbing again.

"Who is he?" She asked, curious.

"My mate, but he said he didn't love me." I was struggling to make my words clear at this point and my eyes were filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't know what to do if Alex left me." She stated, looking helpless.

"Alex?" I wondered, had they told me anything about an Alex?

"My husband. Oh, I forgot! I'm Trisha. What's your name?"

"Isabella swan, but _please_ call me Bella."

My stomach then decided to make itself know. My signature blush soon followed. Trisha's bell-like laugh soon filled the air, and she pulled me up after her as she pulled me through several doors and down some stairs into a kitchen.

"What do you want? We have cereals, eggs, toast, jam…" offered Trisha.

"Um… Eggs, please. Don't worry, I can cook, I know you don't eat." As soon as I said that Trisha froze, and my hand flew up to my mouth.

"How…" whispered Trisha.

"Sorry. It's just I'm used to vampires, and being around you makes me feel at home." I explained.

"Alex said you'd work it out if we let you say, although even he can't predict the future." Trisha whispered, slightly louder, getting over the shock.

"Alice could do that." I said as I felt a gapping hole where my heart used to be.

"I'm sorry! Who was Alice?" Trisha was obviously a person who _had_ to know everything.

"She was his sister, and got visions of the future. His family started off with Carlisle who is their 'dad', Esme who is their 'mum', Rosalie and Emmett, who are mates, Alice, and Jasper, who can control your emotions and… Edward. He can read everyone's mind except mine. They're all vegetarians, like you guys, and from 17-26. Even talking about them in a report-like way hurts me a thousand times over.

"I'm guessing Edward was your mate." Trisha stated. I nodded my head weakly. "And now it's time to tell Alex." She carried on, as another vampire came through the door, his eyes bright gold, showing he had just come back from a hunting trip.


End file.
